


Vers la destruction de la chair

by chonaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, and his village, attempted infanticide, but he loves his wife, rasa is not a good father
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Bien que Gaara soit un atout pour le village, il constitue une menace. Rasa pensera aux différents moyens de le tuer jusqu’à sa mort.





	Vers la destruction de la chair

Rasa contempla sa création du haut du toit. Déjà de petite stature, l’enfant-démon de six ans paraissait minuscule de là où il était. On peinait à imaginer tout ce dont il était capable, mais Rasa n’avait pas le temps de s’appesantir sur combien l’enfant avait un visage rond qui rappelait sa défunte femme. Economiquement, Suna était au bord de la faillite, Gaara devenait de plus en plus meurtrier et ses deux ainés ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile (des deux, seule Temari semblait à peu près potable). Le conseil semblait de plus en plus enclin à le trahir. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de tous les mettre au pas et vite, quitte à les anéantir.

* * *

Vouloir et planifier la destruction de Gaara ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Déjà parce qu’il constituait un atout pour le village, malgré son statut de menace et ensuite, parce qu’il était extrêmement puissant en dépit des prévisions de son créateur. La protection du sable ne constituait pas son seul atout, avait réalisé avec un mélange d’horreur et de fierté mal placée Rasa. Sa création était véritablement douée d’une intelligence acérée et de ressources insoupçonnées. Gaara s’était habitué très tôt au poison et vérifiait chaque plat. Il restait en permanence sur ses gardes et pouvait épier chaque geste. Il en savait plus que Rasa lui avait appris. En huit ans, Rasa avait créé l’arme parfaite. Il était dommage qu’elle fût à double tranchant. Il avait beau envoyer des ninja expérimentés et sans pitié, tout finissait immanquablement dans un bain de sang.

* * *

Anéantir Gaara ne pouvait pas se faire facilement. Rasa pensa à des plans d’attaque, des stratégies pour tuer ce qui restait de sa propre folie, de son hubris personnel. Il pourrait faire la tâche soi-même, il avait prouvé par le passé qu’il pouvait mettre en difficulté la créature, mais il ne souhaitait pas le faire. Parce que justement, il était pratiquement certain de réussir. Oh, il n’éprouvait pas d’affection pour sa création, mais il y avait toujours en lui cette frustration, cet espoir lancinant que Gaara pouvait s’avérer plus utile que nuisible. S’il mourrait de sa main, alors la mort de Karura n’aurait plus aucun sens. Un dernier facteur importait : il voulait que Gaara continue de le craindre. Si l’enfant-démon parvenait à le battre, le village perdrait l’une des rares choses qui permettaient encore de limiter les massacres du monstre.

* * *

Son dernier plan en date était simple : mettre Gaara dans une équipe qui pourrait le surveiller, noter ses failles et à terme, pouvoir l’éliminer. C’était une idée saugrenue selon le conseil, mais Rasa avait depuis longtemps appris à ignorer ces vieux fous. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une tâche simple et qu’il devait choisir avec soin les équipiers de sa création. Son choix se porta en premier lieu sur Temari. C’était le choix le plus logique : elle était extrêmement douée, faisait preuve d’un esprit d’analyse sans faille et savait déjà déchiffrer les humeurs de la créature qui, du haut de ses douze ans, adorait tuer plus que tout. Rasa hésita sur le dernier membre de l’équipe, avant qu’on lui apprenne que la nature du chakra de son cadet.

* * *

Kankurô avait l’eau comme élément. C’était extrêmement rare à Suna et vu comme un signe de chance par les anciens. Comme il voulait devenir maître marionnettiste, les vieux sages du village hochaient la tête, murmurant que l’eau faisait grandir le bois et d’autres proverbes aussi creux que leurs crânes. Rasa était davantage intéressé par ce que Kankurô pourrait accomplir sur l’armure de son benjamin. Il avait noté la répulsion de Gaara à rester trop longtemps dans l’eau, l’avait mis sur le compte d’un simple caprice, avant d’y réfléchir. L’eau pourrait alourdir le sable, suffisamment pour le rendre inutile. Le vent de Temari pourrait disperser les attaques de sable. Peu à peu, une idée germa, une idée qui fit sourire froidement Rasa.

* * *

\- Tu pourras le faire. Il faudra que tu t’entraines dur pour maîtriser des techniques d'eau et le déstabiliser, déclara Rasa devant l’adolescent qui le regardait avec cette lueur apeurée qu’il lui connaissait bien. Il en va de l’avenir de notre village et surtout, de notre famille. Tu peux comprendre ça, je suppose.

Son cadet était blême et soudain, Rasa comprit qu’il avait trop surestimé son fils.

\- Vous… m’ordonnez de tuer mon frère. Pas tout de suite, mais dans le futur…

\- C’est une possibilité, dit simplement Rasa. Tout comme c’est une probabilité que ton « frère » veuille te tuer ou tuer ta sœur. Tu ne veux pas défendre Temari ?

* * *

A ce moment-là, Kankurô se sentit vide. Il savait que son père n’avait pas une haute estime de lui. D’ordinaire, il faisait comme s’il s’en fichait, tout en espérant un jour trouver grâce à ses yeux. En attendant, Kankurô faisait payer chaque affront, chaque insulte, chaque coup au centuple, expulsant avec plaisir toute la frustration, la rage et la colère qu’il avait accumulé depuis des années. Cependant, ce que son père lui demandait lui semblait aberrant et surréaliste. Une partie de son esprit lui souffla que son père ne voulait pas seulement se débarrasser de son petit frère. Kankurô avala sa salive. S’il disait oui, il pourrait regagner l’estime paternelle. Kankurô refusa. Hors de question de laisser Temari seule avec ces fous dangereux.

* * *

Kankurô passa le reste de la soirée à ruminer dans le noir, errant dans les rues sans vouloir rentrer à la maison. Le regard froid du Kazekage le poursuivait, les paroles tournaient dans sa tête. Oh rien qu’il n’avait pas déjà entendu. Il savait depuis longtemps qu’il avait déçu Rasa. Cependant, Kankurô ne regrettait pas sa décision. C’était trop risqué de vouloir tuer Gaara. Son frère était indestructible. En passant devant le cimetière, Kankurô soupira et se dit qu’il allait être un bon fils pour au moins un de ses parents. Il trouva la tombe sans problème, la force de l’habitude.

\- Hey, Maman, ça fait un bail. J’en ai une belle à te raconter.

* * *

Rasa regarda son vis-à-vis d’un œil critique. Orochimaru était un ninja renommé, à la tête d’un village en pleine évolution. C’était un allié de choix, avec un plan qui tenait la route. Tous les deux trouvaient l’existence de Konoha intolérable.

\- Une dernière chose, Maitre Kazekage, dit le ninja avec un ton froid et doucereux à la fois. Il semblerait que votre champion puisse poser quelques petits problèmes.

Rasa se retint de soupirer.

\- Gaara ne perturbera pas le plan, je puis vous le garantir, il a toujours mené à bien ses missions. 

Orochimaru eut un petit ricanement qui crispa aussitôt Rasa.

-Je vous fais confiance, Maitre Kazekage, sinon, je n’aurais pas fait alliance avec vous. Cependant, je veux attirer l’attention sur le fait qu’une arme de ce genre est très délicate à manier. En définitive, si elle cause plus de mal que de bien, il vaut mieux trouver un moyen plus efficace de l’utiliser ou la détruire. En tant qu’allié, je peux vous proposer des solutions.

\- Que me proposez-vous justement ?

\- Bien entendu, ce n’est qu’une proposition de ma part, mais si jamais votre arme devenait trop encombrante, un de mes éléments pourrait y remédier, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Après tout, nous savons bien que la peur reste le meilleur moyen de rendre docile un enfant récalcitrant.

Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Comment s’appelle votre élément ?

\- Kimimaro du feu clan Kaguya, sourit Orochimaru avec un grand sourire bien de malice. Je pense que vous aurais l’occasion de le voir.

\- Et qu’est-ce que vous désirez en échange ?

\- Oh rien de bien compliqué. Je veux juste qu’il teste une graine prometteuse que je rêve d’arracher à Konoha.

\- Une graine prometteuse ?

\- Oui, dit-t-il avec un grand sourire, son nom est Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa.


End file.
